


Чулки

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Boys in stockings, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Single work, Stockings, Thighhigh Stockings Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, stockings kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: — Итак, чулки. Какие ты хочешь на мне видеть?
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	Чулки

**Author's Note:**

> Пограничный рейтинг согласован с организаторами WTF.

— Итак, чулки. Какие ты хочешь на мне видеть? Плотные — или прозрачные? В сеточку? Или, может быть, из тонкого кружева, мм? А цвет? Самые классические варианты — чёрный либо телесный, но мы можем удариться в дерзость и авангард и выбрать цветные дольчики. Можно совместить классические варианты два в одном, получится леопардовая расцветка... хотя это скорее классика пошлости. Разве что — я точно не буду надевать белые: цвет невинности мне носить уже поздновато, как думаешь? И да, материал тоже важен. Хлопок, капрон? Может быть, шёлк?

Дэвид покраснел и на секунду зажмурился, воображая себе Джека поочерёдно во всём перечисленном. Мысленно увидел, как тонкие пальцы берутся за резинку, тянут; чулок скользит по коже, плотно облегая тело, Джек тщательно разглаживает все складочки и морщинки. Может, он попросит помочь ему?

...Пальцы касаются кожи сквозь тонкую ткань чулок, проходятся по ней, ощущая теплоту и гладкость — наверняка же Джек побреется перед этим? Дэвид помотал головой, отгоняя видение, сглотнул и с трудом выдавил:

— Ты... хорошо разбираешься.

— О, при наличии сестры-близнеца научиться несложно, — Джек рассмеялся. — У Мишель больше не было ровесников во дворце — а обсуждать чулки с мамой или с Томасиной она почему-то считала очень скучным. Итак, выбирай, мой победитель «Голиафов».

Дэвид выдохнул и, практически не глядя, ткнул пальцем:

— Эти.

— Чёрные, практически непрозрачные, лайкра. Неплохой выбор. Думаю, я буду смотреться достаточно выигрышно. Поможешь мне надеть?

Дэвид снова покраснел... будь проклят тот день, когда Джек поспорил с Эндрю Кроссом, что сможет ограбить банк Кросса. И дважды будь проклято его, дэвидово, неумение отказать Джеку в просьбе о помощи!

Джек расплатился на кассе, забрал упаковку и направился к выходу из магазина. На улице ещё раз осмотрел покупку:

— Ну, я надеюсь, если прорезать дырки для глаз, чулок не сразу пойдёт петлями. В крайнем случае — у нас их два.

Дэвид почёл за лучшее не отвечать.


End file.
